1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pole plunger having plunging discs secured to opposed ends of a main shaft, with the discs having different radii, allowing the user to select the appropriate disc to match the radius of a drainage pipe to be plunged. Further, a handle portion may be secured to the main shaft, with a third disc having a third unique radius being secured to the free end thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various configurations of plungers have been developed and used for unclogging sinks, toilets and drainage pipes. Typical plungers include a shaft having a plunging bell or disc secured to the lower end. The bell or disc is placed in the sink, toilet or drainage pipe, and the user moves the shaft in an alternating up-and-down fashion, to break up clogging waste, either through direct contact or through variations in water pressure. Though bells and discs for these plungers are generally flexible and deformable, they typically are only adapted for drains having a single radius, or a set of radii within a very limited range. In order to clear pipes and drains of different sizes and contours, a plurality of these typical plungers would be needed. It would be desirable to provide a plunger offering multiple plunging discs having a variety of radii, which could be selected by the user dependent upon the size of the drainage pipe or other conduit.
Further, the user grips a typical plunger only by the shaft. If a handle portion is provided, it is typically mounted to the upper end of the shaft and formed as a knob-like structure. Since the user moves the shaft in an up-and-down fashion in operation, in a direction parallel to that of the shaft, this does not provide a secure grip on the plunger. It would be preferable to provide a handle mounted in a lateral direction, which the user could easily grasp and operate.
None of the above inventions, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a pole plunger solving the aforementioned problems is desired.